majestic_guardiansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tsilva390
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Majestic-Guardians Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Very nice! :) You're welcome. :) More pictues Galaxy girls I found for you more pictures of Galaxy girls: Milky Way: 1, 2, 3, 4, Mars: 1, 2, 3, 4 Neptune: 1, 2, 3, 4 The Moon: 1, 2, 3, 4 Pluto: 1, 2, 3, 4 Jupiter: 1, 2 Sun: 1, 2, 3, 4, Uranus: 1, 2, 3, 4 Venus: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Note: pictures of Mercury & Saturn are the only one. I'm sorry it was not more of them. Especially for you: Group picture with all Galaxy girls Ideas for Other Teenage Dragons names Besides Garble I found other names for teenage dragons from MLP: Frienship is Magic, and here they are: Shakes - Dark Grey Teenage Dragon Vex '- Dark Purple Teenage Dragon '''Puff '- White Teenage Dragon 'Fume '- Purple Teenage Dragon 'Clump '- Brown Teenage Dragon Couples You search for an idea for a crossover couples? I've got ideas for you. I hope that you will like it. good Saturn x Cyborg (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls/Teen Titans) Venus x Rook Blonko (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls/Ben 10: Omniverse) Pluto x Sid Arkale (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls/Bakugan Gundalian Invaders) Sun x Clay Bailey (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls/Xiaolin Showdown) Doyle Blackwell x Clover (The Secret Satudays/Totally Spies) Sid x Pinkie Pie (Ice Age series/MLP: Friendship is Magic) Luna x Bagghera (MLP: Friendship is Magic/Jungle Book) Milky Way x Chaud Blaze (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls/Megaman NT Warriors) '''evil Van Kleiss x Kazarina (Generator Rex/Bakugan Gundalian Invaders) Savage Opress x Mylene Farrow (Star Wars Clone Wars/Bakugan New Vestroia) NOS-4-A2 x Desiree (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command/Danny Phantom) Garble x Raz (MLP: Friendship is Magic/Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) Nocturne x Valina (Danny Phantom/SRMTHFG!) Cad Bane X Captain Chantel DuBois (Star Wars Clone Wars/Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) Captain Gutt x Mirage (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift/Aladdin series) Dr. Cuvier x Penelope Spectra (Batman Beyond/Danny Phantom) Repton x Kelly (Storm Hawks/Stoked) What you say? You will chose Couples of my ideas? Huh? And do you can resorte Repton x Kelly & Dr. Cuvier x Spectra to folder "Crossover couples" on photobucket? Fanmakes I've got ideas for you. 'Kill Baltor Vol. 1 & Vol. 2' Summary: Sam wakes up after a four year coma and seeks revenge against the people who betrayed and attempted to kill her on epecially her former master Baltor. Beatrix Kiddo - Sam (Totally Spies) Bill - Baltor (Winx Club) Elle Driver - Hunter J (Pokemon) O-ren Ishii - Asajj Ventress (Star Wars Clone Wars) Budd - Repton (Storm Hawks) Vernita Green - Shego (Kim Possible) Hattori Hanzo - Samurai Jack (the same show) Pai Mei - Wong Fei (Batman: The Brave and Bold) Gogo Yubari - Sunny Tennyson (Ben 10 UA) Esteban Vihaio - Bill Sykes (Oliver & Company) Sophie Fatale - Blaineley (Total Drama World Tour) Karen Kim - Mandy (Totally Spies) Johnny Mo - Verminious snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) 'Uranus, Korra & Frankie - The Three Musketrees' Summary: Uranus, Korra & Frankie Stein become musketrees to protect Prince Henry Pym Jr. from the captain Chantel DuBois. Mickey Mouse - Uranus (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Donald Duck - Korra (The Legend of Korra) Goofy - Frankie Stein (Monster High) Pluto - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) Minnie Mouse - Henry Pym Jr. (Next Avengers) Daisy Duck - Mako (The Legend of Korra) Clarabelle Cow - Crow Hogan (Monster High) Troubadour Turtle - Fanboy & Chum Chum (same show) Pete - Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) Pete's goons - Reidak, Vezok & Hakann (Bionicle) 'Quest for Toonelot' Summarty: Ray Kon dreams of becoming a guardian, but his mother Mulan is killed and Chantel Dubois is planning to steal King 's Sword of Ascalon and rule Toonelot. It's up to Ray and Mariah to find the sword before the Dubois does. Kayley - Ray Kon (Beyblade) Garrett - Mariah Wong (Beyblade) Ayden - Braviary (Pokemon) Griffin - Thunderbird (The Secret Saturdays) Sir Lionel - Mulan (Mulan) Juliana - Shang (Mulan) Sir Ruber - Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) Devon and Cornwall - Mars & Pluto (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Bladebeak - Meowth (Pokemon) King Arthur - Serena Sheen (Bakugan Gundalian Invaders) Merlin - Glinda (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz) 'Tiger Tale' Summary: Mike is a nobody who suddenly becomes famous when he "kills" the son of a fearsome tiger. But his little lie becomes a big problem when the son, Vitaly, gets involved. Oscar - Mike (Total Drama Revene of Island) Angie - Zoey (Total Drama Revene of Island) Lenny - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) Don Lino - Shere Khan (Tale spin) Frankie - Dagnino (Noah's Ark) Sykes - Chris Mclein (Total Drama series) Lola - Anne Maria (Total drama Revene of Island) Ernie and Bernie - Vreedle Bros (Bakugan BGundalian Invaders) Luca - Splashmon (Digimon; Tiger Mode) Don Frieberg - Captain Yellow (Dragon Ball) Crazy Joe - Eustace (Courage the Cowardly dog) Shrimp - Iago (Aladdin) Katie Current - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) Shorties - Coop, Dennis & Fiona (Kid vs Kat) 'King Kardas' Summary: Director Chris Mclein wants to make a movie. Along with the team, Joey and Bridgette goes to the Isle of Rahi. There, Bridgette is kidnapped by a giant dragon Kardas, who falls in love. Pairings: Joey x Bridgette x Kardas, Starfire x Robin, Terrence x Katara, Pym Jr. x Uranus, Fabia x Ven. King Kong - Kardas the Dragon (Bionicle) Ann Darrow - Bridgette (Total Drama Series) Extra With Bridgette: Fabia Sheen (Bakugan gudalian Invaders), Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender), Uranus (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls), Starfire (Teen Titans) Carl Denham - Chris Mclein (total Drama Series) Jack Driscoll Joey Wheller (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Extra: Ven (Kingdom Hearts), Terrence Silva (Majestic guardians OC), Pym Jr. (Next Avengers), Robin/Tim Drake (Young Justice) Captain Englehorn - Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadveutires of Flapjack) Jimmy - Cameron (Total Drama Revenge of Island) Preston - Lance (Symbionic Titan) Hayes the First Mate - Mason Brown (Bakugan Gundalian Invaders) Lumpy the Cook - Chef Hatchet (Total Drama Series) Bruce Baxter - Sid Arkale (Bakugna gundalian Invaders) Vastatosaurus Rex - Skopio (Bionicle) 'Neptunehontas' Summary: Neptune falls for an explorer and one of Mighty Ducks named Nosedive though their people are planning to fight each other. Pocahontas - Neptune (Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls) Captain John Smith - Nosedive Flashblade (The Mighty Ducks) Extra for Nosedive: Wildwing Flashblade, Duke L'Orange, Mallory McMallard, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing (Mighty Ducks) Thomas - Mike (Total Drama Revenge of Island) Governor Ratcliffe - Dr. Able Cuvier (Batman Beyond) Percy - Meowth (Pkemon) Wiggins - Argit (Ben 10 UA) Ben - Sid Arkale (Bakugan Gundalian Invaders) Lon - Mason Brown (Bakugan Gundalian Invaders) Chief Powhatan - Aquaman (Young Justice; as Neptune's mentor & friend) Kocoum - Alejandro (Total Drama Revenge of Island) Grandmother Willow - Muriel (Courage the Gowardly dog) Nakoma - Milky Way, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter & Uranus (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Flit - Shade (Silverwing) Meeko - Totodile (Pokemon) 'Neptunehontas: Journey to a New World' Despite of Nosedive's death, Neptune meets a man name Aqualad and has to go with him to the kingdom to see King Sky. But Dr. Cuvier is up to no good to start the war against her people. John Rolfe - Kaldur/Aqualad (Young Justice) Extra: Henry Pym Jr. (Next Avengers) King James I - Sky (Winx Club) Queen Anna - Bloom (Winx club) Mrs. Jenkins - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) Uttamatomakkin - Raphael (TMNT 2003) Note: Uranus join to Neptune for the journey. ---- you will choose Fanmakes of my ideas God of War III Soundtrack I found for you soundtrack from God of War III. You can use them whenever you want. A links find there: God of War III unreleased tracks God of War III OST Characters for Pokemon Neo 2 I've got for you characters to Pokemon Neo 2, and you can place them where you want in the folder Pokemon Neo 2 in photobucket. And they here: Good: Bridgette (Total Drama Series) Mars (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Sid Arkail (Bakugan Gundalian Invaders) Rainbow Dash (MLP: Friendship is Magic) Duncan (Total Drama Series) Uranus (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Mercury (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Max Tate (Beyblade) Whiger (Power Rangers Jungle fury) Hulk (Avengers) Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom) Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) Bronze tiger (Batman: Brave and Bold) Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) Kevin Levin (Ben 10 UA) Nosedive (The Mighty Ducks) Tech E coyote (Loonatics unleashed) Sam (Totally spies) Doyle Blackwell (The Secret Saturdays) Moon (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Saturn (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Jupiter (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 UA) Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Kratos (God of War) Thor (Avengers) Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 UA) Trent (Total Drama Series) Gwen (Total Drama series) Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's most Wated) Gia ((Madagascar 3: Europe's most Wated) Stefano (Madagascar 3: Europe's most Wated) Alex (Madagascar) Kyle (Fanboy & Chum Chum) Oz (Fanboy & Chum Chum) Fanboy (Fanboy & Chum Chum) Chum Chum (Fanboy & Chum Chum) Evil: Dr. Cuvier (Batman Beyond) Baron Zemo (Avengers) Verminious snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Jack rabbit (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Asajj Ventress (Star Wars: Clone Wars) Graviton (Avengers) Ratigan (Great mouse Detective) Fenghuang (Kung Fu Panda: Legend of awesomeness) Spectra (Danny Phantom) Sa'Luk (Aladdin and king of thieves) Cad Bane (Star Wars: Clone Wars) Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension) Van kleiss (Generator Rex) Repton (storm Hawks) Vailna (SRMTHFG!) Trixie (MLP: Friendship is Magic) Kang (Avengers) Larxene (Kingdom Hearts) Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet and Clank) NOS-4-A2 (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Chantel Dubois (Madagascar 3: Europe's most Wanted) Saranoia (Yin Yang Yo) Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) Ultron (Avengers) Red Skull (Avengers) Slade (Teen Titans) Sigmund (Fanboy & Chum Chum) Boog (Fanboy & Chum Chum) Brizwald (Fanboy & Chum Chum) Evil group I've got for you idea of the evil group, which you'll love it. Bone Hunters Group of poachers, who hunting for rare species of animals, dinosaurs, mythical creatures, Pokémons and Digimons. Leader: Kraven the hunter (spectacular spiderman) Members: #Chantel Dubois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) - second command #Clayton (Tarzan) #Percival Mcleach (Rescuers down Under) #Charles Muntz (Up) #Shaw (Open Season) #The Huntsman (American Dragon Jake Long) #Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts) #Lockdown (Transformers Animated #Zaktan (BIONICLE) #Van Pelt (Jumanji) #Khyber (Ben 10: Omniverse) Theme: Walking with Beasts Main Theme Death Alliance Leader: Skeleton King (SRMTHFG!) members #Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown) #Ruber w/ Griffin (Quest for Camelot) #Ice Queen (Adventure time) #Shego (Kim Possible) #Green Goblin (spectacular Spider Man) #Count Dooku (Star Wars) #Saranoia (Yin Yang Yo!) #V.V. Argost (The Secret Saturdays) #Kazarina (Bakugan Gundalian Invaders) #Death (Regular Show) #Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) #Markal (Heroes of Might & Magic V) #Thrax (Osmosis Jones) #NOS-4-A2 (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) #Master Cyclonis (Storm Hawks) #Argo (Beyblade) theme: God of War III Soundtrack - Duel with Hades What you say huh? ---- Theme for Vandals: Korn - Right Now Fanmake Collection 2 So you working Fanmake collection. I've got ideas for you. 'Prince of Toongypt' Summary: Kaldur is a prince of Toongypt. But he found out that his mother, when he was a baby. Kaldur must run away. And when the truth is revealed, he must free the people, who were slaves of Aqualad's brother, Prince Hydron. Pairings: AqualadxNeptune, PymxUranus, CuvierxSpecra Casts: Moses: Kaldur/Aqualad (Young Justice) Ramesses: Prince Hydron (Bakugan New Vestroia) Pharaoh Seti: Able Cuvier (Batman Beyond) Queen Tuya: Spectra (Danny Phantom) Tzipporah: Neptune (Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls) Extra with Neptune: Uranus (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) & Pym Jr. (Next Avengers) Miriam: Fin McCloud (Stoked) Aaron: Klaus von Hertzon (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) Jethro: Agent Sixth (Generator Rex) Hotep: Alejandro (Total Drama Series) Huy: Scott (Total Drama Series) Jocheved: Mera (Young Justice) 'The Road to El Atlantis' Summary: Twins Uranus and Neptune are con woman who find the legendary city of gold and magic, and they end up duping the natives into thinking they are gods. Will they get the loot? Will they stop Valina from wreaking havoc on El Atlantis? Pairing: NeptunexKaldur, UranusxHenry Pym Jr, Casts: Tulio- Uranus (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Miguel- Neptune (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Chel- Henry Pym Jr. (Next Avengers) Extra with Pym Jr.: Kaldur/Aqualad (Young Justice) Tzekel Kan- Valina (SRMTHFG!) Chief Tani- Mera (Young Justice) Extra: Aquaman (Young Justice) Cortes- Mylene farrow (Bakugan New Vestroia) Bilbo- Mort (Madagascar) Altivo- Maximus (Tangled) 'The Pebble and the Unicorn' Summary: Rarity found a different pebble and plans to give it to Marty. But he is thrown away by the evil unicorn, Trixie. Now, Rarity and her friends must journey back home and stop Trixie before it's too late. RarityxMarty Casts: Hubie- Rarity (MLP: Friendship is Magic) Marina- Marty (Madagascar) Drake- Trixie (MLP: Friendship is Magic) Rocko the Rockhopper- Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie & Applejack (MLP: Friendship is Magic) The Three Birds- Bivalian, Andreas & Galapagus (Ben 10 UA) Drake's minions- Hans, Savio & Clemson (Penguins of Madagascar) Killer Whale- Basilosaurus (Walking with beasts) Sea Leopard- Kaprosuchus (Primeval) The Penguins at the Good Ship Misery- Sam, Brick, Cameron & Silent B (total Drama Revenge of Island), Fanboy & Chum Chum (same show), Bug Bunny & Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes Show) ---- When you're done Haunted Mansion & Pitchjuice to Fanmake collection 2, so Do you next time will make Bronze Tiger & later Kung fu Martian '''(you got it in Upcoming Fanmakes) '''to Fanmake collection 2? Very Please!